Le retour du Malicieux
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Voici comment doit se passer la confrontation entre Odin et Loki lorsque ce dernier se retrouve condamné. Il n'est pas le dieu de la Malice pour rien, et Odin va faire les frais de son humour, le tout sous le regard d'Asgard.


**Hello! Voici un nouvel OS sortant de l'ordinaire. OS dédicacé à Mawenn35, car j'ai eu cette idée en parlant avec elle! Merci de m'avoir donné cette idée lumineuse et ridicule, miss (: Cet OS est donc pour toi!**

**Cette scène se passe dans Thor: The Dark World, mais il n'y a aucun spoiler, vous pouvez donc lire sans crainte.**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La voix du Père de Toute Chose interrompit brusquement la conversation entre Loki et Frigga, lesquels se tenaient de plus en plus près l'un de l'autre. Odin en voulut à sa femme sur le coup, car avant le jugement de ce Jotun qui fut son fils à un certain moment, il lui avait expressément ordonné de ne pas approcher Loki, et de ne lui dire que quelques mots avant que le prince ne soit emprisonné à tout jamais dans sa cellule. Bien sûr, le roi aurait dû se douter que sa reine, déterminée comme tout, allait lui désobéir. Elle ne lui obéissait presque jamais, de toute manière. Voilà pourquoi les deux princes d'Asgard n'obéissaient pas non plus, parce que leur mère ne suivait pas les ordres. Bon, elle avait l'excuse d'être reine, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir, mais défier son autorité devant le souci ambulant qu'était Loki, c'était quand même quelque chose !

-Assez, Frigga. Reculez, finit-il par ordonner lorsqu'il vit que s'il laissait les deux êtres continuer, ces deux-là allaient finir par soit s'enfuir, soit se serrer dans les bras de l'autre.

A bien y réfléchir, Frigga ne laisserait pas vraiment Loki tenter de s'enfuir, sachant déjà qu'à la moindre erreur, le pauvre magicien allait finir écartelé et exécuté sans une once de pitié. Elle le garderait ici quoiqu'il arrive. Enfin, non, elle pourrait le faire s'enfuir en douce, mais pas devant le Père de Toute Chose qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à narguer avec ses petits sourires bienveillants. Oui, c'était ce même sourire qui avait permis à Loki de vivre, puisque sa mère avait interféré en sa faveur ! Tout comme elle l'avait fait pour Thor, mais avec Thor, il y avait eu des cris et une dispute…et une bouderie après cela, en plus ! Odin s'en souvenait bien, de cette période…

-Vous craignez peut-être que je tente de séduire votre femme ? proposa Loki avec un sourire.

Ouille, ça commençait mal.

-Ne cherche pas ma colère, Loki, grogna Odin, serrant les poings alors que Frigga donnait une tape discrète sur la tête de son fils.

La séduire alors qu'elle l'avait élevé, et puis quoi encore ?! Ils n'avaient quand même pas élevé Sleipnir ensemble ! Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu…juste un peu ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour que Loki tente de séduire la femme qui l'avait élevé !

-Pourtant, je suis sûr d'être mieux que vous, sourit Loki avec ce même sourire sournois.

-Loki, prévint le Père de Toute Chose, sentant qu'il allait bientôt atteindre ses limites.

Le fait que Frigga rougisse de la tête aux pieds, enfin, il l'imaginait, ne l'aidait pas non plus à se concentrer. Sa reine serait-elle d'accord avec le cadet des princes ?! Odin bomba le torse, n'aimant pas être ainsi provoqué.

-Loki, pour tous tes crimes…

-Oh, des crimes, voyons ! Quel bien grand mot pour de si petites choses, Papa…vos crimes sont bien pires, si je puis me permettre. Ce n'est tout de même pas moi qui ai dévasté plusieurs planètes et eu des relations infidèles avec plusieurs femmes durant mon mariage…, se permit de pointer le prince.

Frigga fronça les sourcils et Odin souhaita que le monde s'arrête pendant quelques secondes. Qu'avait dit ce morveux ? Qu'il était…infidèle à sa femme ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Loki allait aussi prétendre qu'il faisait des orgies très tard le soir ?!

-Odin ? s'inquiéta tout de même la reine.

-Vous savez que vous êtes la seule, mais de grâce, Frigga, reculez-vous et allez dans vos appartements le temps que je finisse ma sentence ! quémanda le roi.

-Non, Mère, restez donc ! Comment pourriez-vous admirer la splendeur ridicule de votre mari si vous ne restez pas ici ? demanda poliment le jeune homme dont les cheveux étaient encore plus noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau.

-Sais-tu que tu te contredis, condamné ? demanda Odin, faisant signe à sa femme de se reculer prestement.

Frigga lui lança un regard voulant dire 'si nous nous retrouvons seuls dans les vingt prochaines années, je vous promets une mort longue et douloureuse, roi ou pas roi !' puis accepta de se reculer, bien que réticente. Mais elle était consciente que même si Loki finissait en cellule, elle viendrait, on ne sépare pas un enfant et sa mère, nom des Dieux !

Pourtant, alors qu'elle se reculait docilement, faisant bouger sa robe bleue, sa couleur favorite, le Jotun lui attrapa les mains sans brusquerie, le faisant même avec une certaine délicatesse. Il l'attira à lui, pour une légère étreinte.

-Loki ? interrogea-t-elle avec une certaine inquiétude.

-Cela vous plairait-il de me voir utiliser ma magie, ma Mère ? murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il allait faire une blague de très mauvais goût dans les prochaines minutes.

-Ton père ne le permettrait pas, refusa-t-elle gentiment.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de sa permission, juste de votre bénédiction.

-Suffit, Loki, recule-toi ou tu seras abattu sur le champ ! s'interposa Odin, se levant de son imposant trône en craignant silencieusement que quelque chose n'arrive à Frigga, laquelle ne se sentait pas particulièrement menacée.

Elle défit pourtant avec une certaine discrétion les menottes permettant à Odin de brider les pouvoirs de son fils. Ce dernier sentit à nouveau sa magie affluer en lui, et remercia sa mère d'un regard rempli de joie, et surtout, de malice. Les gardes comprirent cependant le geste, et s'apprêtèrent à arrêter le condamné.

Un premier cri retentit alors, empêchant les gardes d'abattre le prince. L'un d'eux avait crié en voyant l'horreur se profilant devant eux. Odin, debout, vêtu simplement de…

-Majesté, votre armure a disparu ! indiqua l'un des soldats casqués, détournant vite le regard par pudeur.

Le roi crut sentir en effet une petite brise sur son corps, une brise qui n'aurait jamais pu le toucher si sa belle armure et ses vêtements royaux l'avaient protégé. Il baissa le regard, et ne retint pas un hurlement de rage et d'horreur. Un…pyjama ?! Il portait un pyjama serti de motifs à faire vomir un guerrier. Des petits cœurs, quelques petits chevaux, et d'autres motifs peu élogieux trônaient sur les tissus !

-Et bien, Papa, vous êtes resplendissant ainsi, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Vous devriez condamner les gens comme ça, avec cette magnifique tenue ! Et bien sûr, vous ne devez pas oublier votre bonnet de nuit…, sourit Loki, un magnifique sourire triomphant déformant ses lèvres roses.

Le magicien eut un autre rire sincère en voyant son œuvre. Ne manquait plus que quelques détails, et l'humiliation d'Odin serait totale ! Cependant, le Jotun jugea que c'en était assez. Une seule humiliation devrait suffire pour rabattre le caquet de ce vieux borgne. Il jeta tout de même un regard à sa mère, voulant voir sa réaction. Serait-elle fière de lui ? Voudrait-elle le battre elle-même, bien que jamais elle n'usait de violence pour punir ses enfants ?

Frigga n'avait même pas l'air en colère, maintenant juste ses mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de se moquer de l'agréable –et horrifique- vision qu'elle avait de son mari.

-Alors Mère, êtes-vous fière de mes progrès ? lui demanda son fils à l'oreille, heureux d'avoir aussi pu distraire l'attention des gardes.

-Mon fils, j'avoue que tes progrès dépassent mes espérances, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle ne put cacher.

-Odin pourrait-il vous séduire avec ça, franchement ? Mère, pourquoi ce regard ? s'inquiéta Loki lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux de la reine.

Il craignit un instant qu'elle veuille le faire exécuter pour avoir ridiculisé l'homme, le roi, le plus fabuleux de tous les temps, ce que disaient les mortels…mais en réalité, il découvrit un regard qui lui fit peur, très peur. Un regard malicieux, rempli de menaces ! Pas de menaces dangereuses, mais Frigga étant la magicienne qui lui avait appris tous ces tours, Loki jugea préférable d'aller se cacher pour ne jamais se faire humilier par sa propre mère ! Et tant pis pour sa condamnation, la reine le pourchassant étant **PIRE** qu'une foutue condamnation qui ne durerait même pas une semaine !

* * *

**Totalement OOC, je vous l'accorde, et complètement idiot, mais c'est assumé par l'auteure folle qui a écrit ce truc (:**

**Les commentaires sont les bienvenus!**

**Et à très vite pour d'autres fanfictions (:**


End file.
